<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An unlikely happening (or maybe not) by writing_dump</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256153">An unlikely happening (or maybe not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_dump/pseuds/writing_dump'>writing_dump</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_dump/pseuds/writing_dump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An akalynn one shot set in the main universe. Don't overthink it, I really just wanted to write them being cute and gay in the original universe. I included Shen in the story but I genuinely know a total of zero things about his story so I hope I didn't do a horrible job with him. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An unlikely happening (or maybe not)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's a birthday gift for a friend who happens to be a huge akalynn shipper.<br/>Happy birthday darling, I hope you have the best of days and that your life is full of love, joy, peace and money too and if I could I would also wish that Akali could be real so then you could meet her and she would definitely not stand a chance not to fall in love with you because I make the rules. I am very lucky that I have such a good friend. Hope you like this little gift :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akali perfectly blocked each one of Shen’s attacks, yet her mind didn’t seem to be fully in the fighting practice. Her movements were too fast, too eager, like she was trying to just be done with everything quickly, and whenever there was a break in the fighting she kept glancing at the sundial that occupied the center position of Kinkou’s monastery’s courtyard.<br/>
Finally, at last, she managed to defeat her former master, having thrown her kunai expertly in a perfect half circle that trapped his movements and then just as swiftly struck with the kama in what would have been the finishing blow, if her intention was actually to kill.  </p><p>“Ah, Akali, you haven’t changed a bit. Still that same eager and impatient rebel girl that left this temple in the quiet of the night all those years ago.” His speech seemed to chastise her, but in his eyes there was affection and even a hint of amusement, especially as he added the next words, “But today, you were even <em> more </em> impatient, eh? You got what, a sweetheart waiting on you for a secret escape in the woods? Please just tell me it’s not that unhinged boy Kayn -"</p><p>"Heavens no, Shen." Akali replied "It's not him, it's not anyone. There is no sweetheart."</p><p>But there was one, in fact. Only it was one she couldn't even begin to explain to Shen, Akali thought, as she quickly showered and changed her clothes before rushing out of the temple towards the Ionian woods just like Shen thought she would. She couldn't help giggling like an idiot at the thought of seeing <em> her </em> once again, and as she went downhill she picked up some of the sweet scented wildflowers that grew on the grass and then ran as fast as she could just so she could get faster to what was now their meeting point.</p><p>And there she was, half hidden among the shadows of the trees but to Akali her alluring shape was unmistakable anywhere. Her magnetic field pulled her with a strength that was undeniable anywhere and muddled her senses, flooded them until there was nothing but peace and attraction and <em> her </em>. She was the smell of the lotus flowers as they bloomed in the mornings when Akali was growing up, inexplicably fascinating her with their scent. She was the way the moon would cast her rays on the mountains at night, all the times Akali had camped alone while traveling ever since leaving the Kinkou to find her own way of doing things. No, not just any moon. She was exactly and perfectly just like the blood moon that arose every once a year in Ionia. In some strange way, the blood moon was dark but also shone bright and was impossible to look away from. Exactly like her.</p><p>She had barely walked two steps towards the demon when she noticed she could not see her anymore, followed by then knowing exactly where the other woman had gone, when she felt hands wrapping around her waist from behind and that velvet like voice whispering for only Akali to hear “Hello love … you took longer than you usually do to come today… I was getting lonely.” - one clawed hand moved from its position on Akali’s waist to gently trace a line up her stomach, making Akali shiver in the best of ways. The assassin decided to greet Eve properly before this got any further and they got too distracted as it always did.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, hi, Eve” Akali turned around to meet those beautiful ember eyes gazing with a puzzled look at her. The truth was, the demon didn’t understand why Akali had interrupted her caresses to just do something as mundane as saying ‘Hi’, because certainly none of her lovers ever did such a thing, ever. Humans around Evelynn would always be too allured by her to ever be able to resist her charm. Then again, all of her lovers were also actually her prey, all before … Akali. With Akali, Evelynn couldn’t. With Akali, the demon actually <em>felt</em> things that she didn’t even know to name, much less what to do with or how to act and even lesser how to explain <em>why</em> this was happening.Why she was know feeling a funny warm fuzzy thing at the bottom of her stomach seeing the cutesy dorky smile the rogue was giving her while she holds out her hand and in her hands she is holding those things that grow in the ground, the colourful things that have a very nice scent, what was the name of them again?<br/>
<br/>
“Valoran to Evelynn” Akali called, waving the flowers (oh, yes, <em>that</em> was the name now) slightly in front of Evelynn’s eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh sorry darling I was .. I mean, are these for me?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, of course they are for you …” suddenly Akali felt a little silly - was that maybe too much, too <em>human </em>for Eve to understand? Did this - whatever this was that they had, new and unlikely and quite unbelievable - could this have any future? Eve rarely talked much about emotions, she actually seemed to find it difficult to understand the entire concept of it beyond things like lust, pain and hunger. But that was different from what she showed around Akali, from the tenderness that their embraces had always had, even as Evelynn knew just what spots to find in Akali. And Akali wanted to discover it, and find it out and see where it would go. She could only hope this would not end with her making herself a fool and -<br/>
<br/>
A smile, the most sweet, beautiful, the <em>cutest</em> smile Akali had ever seen spread itself across Evelynn’s lips, as pure and genuine and unrestrained as that of a child, as the demon reached for the flowers and pulled them close to her chest like something most precious.<br/>
<br/>
The thing is, Evelynn had a bit of an idea that humans gave flowers to those they liked. And the idea of being liked by Akali made her want to jump and dance around like an idiot, singing some silly love song and then maybe take Akali’s lips into her own and kiss her and kiss her and kiss her, and make love to her too, until they would end up cuddled up in the grass in those mountains of that Ionian forest and see the moon rise up in the sky and fall asleep together, Akali’s hand wrapped around Evelynn, until the moon was gone and the sun had taken its place. And so Evelynn tried her best to say things in human speak, trying to make her ‘Kali understand just what she was thinking.<br/>
<br/>
“Flowers mean … mean you like me right?” her amber eyes locked into brown ones, now both quiet though the air hummed around them with the possibility of it all.</p><p>“Yes” Akali smiled, a genuine and loving one, because of course, they meant she liked Evelynn. More than liked. More than she could explain now, maybe ever. So she went with a yes, and a laugh, and reached for Evelynn’s hand to pull her closer again. “Yes, they do mean I Iike you, Eve.” </p><p>“Well, in this case … “ Eve now came forward, closing the rest of the distance between them “I should tell you darling, that I... like you, too”. Those words were immediately followed by Evelynn pulling Akali in for a kiss and stopping thinking about all those things that the idea of being liked by Akali made her want to do and start to actually <em> doing </em> them.<br/>
<br/>
They woke up the next day, their bodies wrapped around each other, both more blissfully happy than they ever thought it could be possible for such an unlikely pair.<br/>
<br/>
But to a land like Ionia, where it all was a matter of balance, between life and death, war and peace, calm and anger, as well as many other opposites, maybe it was actually not that much of an unlikely happening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>